


February 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl wondered if Reverend Amos Howell considered himself to be Unity's first victim in Smallville.





	February 6, 2002

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Frowning, Supergirl wondered if Reverend Amos Howell considered himself to be Unity's first victim in Smallville as she recalled the preacher gathering crowds for his master.

THE END


End file.
